The 8th Wheel
by myfriendsrock73
Summary: A/N Ok, this is my first fanfic and, since I hate it when people ask you to be easy on them 'cos of that, I'm gonna do the opposite: Be AS HARD ON ME AS POSSIBLE but NO FLAMES! Good to know we have an understanding, eh?
1. Chapter 1

Chaylor Fanfiction  
By myfriendsrock73

Summary: What happens when Taylor –forever the one who is left out- finds someone who makes her feel like she belongs somewhere? 

**A/N Ok, this is my first fanfic and, since I hate it when people ask you to be easy on them 'cos of that, I'm gonna do the opposite: Be AS HARD ON ME AS POSSIBLE but NO FLAMES! Good to know we have an understanding, eh?  
**

_'Grab someone if you're single  
Grab someone if you're not  
'Cos it's all about tonight.' _

As I hovered from couple to couple in the jam-packed room it seemed as if everyone else in the club had listened to Pixie's advice. Everyone but me.  
Wandering aimlessly around, I realised that I was the only one in the club without a date - it must've been an odd number that night. I didn't wanna be here anyway! Curse Gabi for cajoling me into going against my will! 

*flashback*  
"Hey, Taylor?" Gabi had said tentatively as we made our way to the mall, planning to shop until we'd found the perfect dress for Gabi to wear to the dance Troy had invited her to.  
'Yeah?' I replied without really listening.  
"Weeeell... I was wondering if you'd come to the party since I really need you there for support and I don't want you stuck home on your own; the rest of the gang (Troy, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, Martha, Jason, and Kelsey) are coming and it wouldn't be complete without you." This had all gushed out of Gabi's mouth at an unbelievable pace as she tried on an azure blue number: made of fluffy chiffon and emerging from an impossibly thin corset into a large tutu.

"No," I said rather pointedly, "1. We all know you have been waiting for this date with Troy since forever and you're gonna be GREAT! 2. I am perfectly fine on my own, I was planning to catch up with some revision I've left a little late and then make a start on our English project. 3. I'm pretty sure it would be very complete without me, seeing as you're going out with Troy, Sharpay with Zeke, Jason's going with Kelsey and Ryan with Martha. There is no empty space for me to fill, it's perfectly even on its own, without a spare piece attached." I finished, thrusting a slinky ivory maxi at Gabriella.  
A visibly annoyed expression on Gabriella's face, she swiftly pointed out "a) we all know I'll be a nervous wreck, no matter how long I've been waiting for this date, b) the English project is due in six weeks and we ALSO all know that you never leave any revision late. c) the fact that you GO without a date doesn't mean you'll LEAVE without a date-"  
I cut her off "Yeah but does it seem possible that-"  
"- and need I remind you that a negative attitude will not help in the slightest!" she said with an air of finality.  
Knowing that I would never get anywhere with someone with such a stubborn streak, I reluctantly gave in and went to pick out my own dress, leaving Gabi to pay for the azure creation with a matching butterfly hair clip.  
*end of flashback*

I was snapped out of my reverie to see that the door had crashed open loudly and everyone was staring at it. Turning around to face the door, I saw what all the excitement was about. Chad Danforth, the biggest player and babe magnet in the school, had just emerged from the doorway; clad in faded jeans, a button up shirt and laceless, scuffed hi-tops, his electrified hair making a frizzy halo around his head. Sexy as ever but unfortunately - as well as being a man whore - WAAY out of my league….

**A/N: Right peoples, don't hesitate to tell me what you think and we'll see if this story gets finished or not. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry the first chapter was kinda crap but I'm kinda getting used to writing the story so I just need to get into it. I've decided to do alternating POV's but I don't know the extent, right now it's only Chad and Taylor. Sorry this took so long my laptop got confiscated and the first one was painfully short.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned HSM I'd die of happiness, guess it's a good thing I don't. Or is it? That is the question.**

**CPOV**

When I walked into the party, I wasn't surprised to see everybody stop st-staring at me but I wasn't even paying attention to any of them, it's not like I normally gave a shit. Instead my eyes were subconsciously searching for her. I was almost disappointed with myself for acting like such a lovesick puppy but what could I do.? She was just so great! Hehe, the biggest player in school getting nervous about a GIRL, what kind of parallel universe was I _in_?

Naturally I downplayed my affections into non-existence and continued playing the part by flirting with anything that walked - boobs were good too- and messing around with all my basketball bros. My main aim, however, was to talk to Taylor….. Today, I would make my (sort of) move.

I knew where she was and quickly swaggered up to her, only to notice that her eyes were glazed over - remembering something.

"Earth to Taylor,"

I said to her waving my hand infront of her face. And yes, I know, it was cheesy and lame and really old but I just didn't know what to do when I was around her. Like, all of my disgusting 'let's get it on' pick-up lines just wouldn't cut it with her and I knew it.

Whilst I had been thinking she slowly focused in and looked at me in utter confusion, it made sense but still hurt like hell. I just wanted to know her better but from the dawning distaste in her eyes it didn't look like any advancement was on the horizon.

"What do you want Chad?" Is it possible that even they way she said my name was fantastic? How she didn't emphasize the 'd' like everyone else did and let the 'ch' sound whistle through her teeth softly like when people grass-whistle, know what I mean?

"Wanna dance?"

"W-what?"

"Would you like to dance?" She started at me incredulously for a second and I was so sure she'd turn me down and until she went, "Sure," and just like that, I had one foot in the door…

**TPOV**

I was beyond confusion. Like this was a warped, twisted version of a 'wtf' moment (and no I don't mean 'where's the food'), why in the hell was Chad Danforth asking to dance with me? Not that I minded, I mean, he was a freakin' great dancer, he, like, _flew_ across the floor! But, I was still confused: if ever one of your wildest and most unachievable dreams came true, would you just take, it no questions asked? Well, if so, it's a wonder we're not the same person. Anyway though, I had to unearth his undoubtedly ulterior motives.

"W-w-wait a minute there, Romeo," I can not believe I just said that! And to make it worse, he chuckled…. so I smacked him. Actually, that might've come out more flirty than aggressive. Oh crap!

"I wasn't done! Why the fook would you ever decide to grace me with your holy presence?" I asked sarcastically.

He could tell I was being sarcastic but decided not to mention it, instead picking up on my use of language, "Fook? Really? Do we still replace the vowel sounds in swear words so we don't have to say them?"

Oh my goodness I was actually going to punch him! Why was he such and idiot?!

"Were you dropped on your head at birth? Because otherwise I see no reason as to why you can't keep your retardedness in check. Like seriously N-O-Y-B! Just 'cuz I don't need to wash my mouth out with soap and can actually _refrain_ from swearing 24/7, you have to make fun of me! And then you wonder why I didn't want to dance with you!"

I muttered the last bit and was extracting myself from the dance position while he stared at me in shock. I was just about to make a dramatic exit, but, I guess he anticipated that because he grabbed my arm before I could move away.

"Look, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to offend you," he actually sounded sincere, like my feelings meant something to him or some such crap. Of course my defensive barriers went up at that.

"Oh, right, yeah. Let's stop pretending it makes a difference to you whether I'm hurt or not so we can both move on in life!"

**CPOV**

That really hurt, what she said, I mean, of course I cared about her! But I think I managed to mask my face so that she couldn't tell. Atleast I hope I did. I didn't even know what to say! This little talk had sooo not gone as planned. Then again though, could I really say I was surprised? I knew she was a more interesting person than the others, I shouldn't have expected her to allow me to walk all over her; I shouldn't have expected my social status to help in any way. She just wasn't like any other girl I'd met before…. And she was walking away from me whilst I mentally wondered at her greatness.

"Hey, Taylor. Wait, stop a minute, I need to talk to you!" She turned around for a second and hope bloomed in my heart until I saw the expression of disgust on her face as she turned back around and continued to walk away.

I'd have to put my pride on the line to fix this….

"I'm sorry for being an idiotic prick!" she whirled around with a smirk on her face.

"The first step to getting help is admitting you have a problem." And suddenly she was back next to me and everything was okay again…. for now.

We danced around for a while before I dared to talk again, I was just savoring her soft body against mine before I had to mess everything up, but I really wanted to get to know her. I mean I knew she was smart, she was _definitely_ hot and she had a sarcastic streak too! What more could a guy want if they were looking for that kind of thing, which, I now realized, I was. And then Tod had to come and fuck it all up!

"Hey Chad, what's up with you? How are you even touching her without fainting from her boffin-ness?" Tod yelled, drawing everyone's attention to the current 'state of affairs'. Taylor went an immediate red (or as red as she could go) but carried on dancing, ignoring the jibe. I was about to lay into Tod for what he'd just done but when Taylor I realized that Taylor was maturely ignoring the mockery, I figured I should too since he wasn't even insulting me. I was still surprised, though, that she managed to go through all of it with her head held high.

See? Another reason why I loved her! I would've ignored that little hiccup too, if it weren't for the fact that it got everyone else started with the teasing and name calling.

"Geek,"

"Nerd,"

"Freak,"

"Know-it-all"

I was appalled and kept repeating to myself _it doesn't happen to her everyday it doesn't happen to her everyday it doesn't happen to her everyday_ but I knew it did and I couldn't believe I hadn't known. Whilst claiming that I loved her, I'd failed to notice one of the most important details of her life.

I turned to her and noticed tears brimming in her eyes. I wanted to help her; to tell her that it would be alright, but it was my fault (or Tod's) that this was happening to her in the first place and I couldn't make a promise that I couldn't keep.

Horrified, I watched- as if in slow motion- as she ran out the door, to everyone's large cheers and guffaws. However I noticed a small group in the corner, looking about as horrified as I was pretty sure I did, and staring after her. I knew two of them - Troy and Zeke - they were two of the nicer guys on the team; Troy was going out with a girl from the scholastic decathlon team. Gabriella? Then there was Sharpay and Ryan, but you'd be hard pressed to find anyone who didn't know who they were.

**A/N: Right so tell me if you think it's too long and drawn out or if there's too much affection too early or if you just generally think it's crap, I'm open to opinions. I'll see when I can get out the next chapter but imma have to figure out what's gonna happen and then write it before I post it. If you hadn't figured, I'm sort of making this up as I go along.**

**Also, try and find the 3 song references I accidentally did. One is LMFAO, one is Ed Sheeran and one is Of Monsters and Men.**

**See ya dudes,**

**-myfriendsrock**


End file.
